All In
# "All In" is the 18th episode of season 2, and the 41st produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on March 14, 2013. Synopsis When an elderly gambler’s number comes up, Reese and Finch head to Atlantic City to delve beneath the surface of their POI’s seemingly ordinary life for answers. In New York, Carter’s crusade to clear a fellow detective’s name brings her perilously close to discovering the remaining HR faction within the department. Origin of the Title "All in" is a term used in poker when a player bets all the chips he/she has on their hand. It is often used when an individual or group has risked everything they have on the outcome of an event. Main Plot Points *Reese goes to a casino in Atlantic City where senior citizen Lou Mitchell is apparently gambling away thousands of dollars that he doesn't have. *Mitchell who frequents a diner is seen to pick up daily prescriptions from a local pharmacy with other geriatrics. *Reese and Finch find that the geriatric set are being used to launder money through the casino And Mitchell is targeted for pocketing some of the dirty money. *Reese thinks he has sent Mitchell on his way to freedom, when he returns to exact revenge by winning the illegal proceeds. *HR makes a deal for backing from Peter Yogorov. *HR frames Detective Bill Szymanski as a dirty cop but he is cleared by Carter. *Alonzo Quinn murders both Szymanski and ADA Melinda Wright with the help of Raymond Terney who is revealed to be a dirty cop. Episode Notes This episode is yet another that features Mr. Leon Tau who last appeared in Relevance. Leon is a favorite for his comedic and irreverent life view. Production Notes *The actual filming location is the Astoria World Manor at Astoria Blvd and Cresent St in Queens. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *The location on the headboard to which the handcuffs are affixed changes between shots. *After the Nigerian pulls his knife on Leon, the position of the bathroom door changes. *Towards the end of the episode, when Simmons answers the phone call from Peter Yogorov, the phone appears to be an iPhone. When holding it against his ear, however, it switches to an Android device of some sort. *When Simmons answers the phone call, he's holding it against his left ear. When the camera cuts away and then back again, Simmons is holding the phone against his other ear. *There's one point when Lou exits the casino and next to the door is an "A" rating from an inspection required by the New York City Board of Heath. In Atlantic City, however, there is no such service or requirement. *When Lou takes Finch's coat and hangs it on the hall stand at the diner, he's wearing a wedding band. *In the video from the casino, the dealer's cards are a Jack and a three. The machine indicates the hand is worth ten points when in fact it is only 3 since they are playing Baccarat and face cards count as zero. Trivia *The casino in Atlantic City is where Finch originally tested the Machine in . *Lou's wedding announcement appeared in the New York Journal, the paper Maxine Angelis writes for. *The watch Finch asked Lou to repair was a gift from a former person of interest with a special interest in the work Finch and Reese do. *Scarface's real name (Anthony Marconi) is mentioned for the first time. *Finch tells Reese that "every Achilles has its heel", meaning everything has a place where it is vulnerable. *Reese's statement that he is familiar with Baccarat is presumably a James Bond reference, since in Dr. No, Bond's first screen outing, he plays the game. *The Machine is able to detect that Lou is cheating and displays "Anomalous Pattern Detected". Embedded Codes *The first code is an excerpt from "Canto XXXII" of Dante's Inferno. *The second code is an excerpt from a CIA report on the materials and effects of terrorist-based chemical, biological, radiological, or nuclear attacks. *The third code is an excerpt from "Cinderella" as told by the Brothers Grimm. *The fourth code is an excerpt from "The Report of the Official Account of the Bombings in London on 7th July 2005". *The fifth code is an excerpt from the Vietnam War My Lai Massacre Department of Defense Documents. *The sixth code an excerpt from Book XVI. The Sixth Battle: The Acts and Death of Patroclus, part of Homer's Iliad. BlueScr-Ep218-02m31s.png|The first code at 00:02:30|link=All In/Embedded codes#Code_15 BlueScr-Ep218-02m33s.png|The second code at 00:02:33|link=All In/Embedded codes#Code_16 BlueScr-Ep218-10m21s.png|The third code at 00:10:25|link=All In/Embedded codes#Code_17 BlueScr-Ep218-25m07s.png|The fourth code at 00:25:16|link=All In/Embedded codes#Code_18 BlueScr-Ep218-33m40s.png|The fifth code at 00:33:54|link=All In/Embedded codes#Code_19 BlueScr-Ep218-36m30s.png|The sixth code at 00:36:49|link=All In/Embedded codes#Code_20 Quotes *"Wait, you- you planned to kill me." "Probably." "Okay, that's a BIG mistake. Yeah. You better get out of here; Right now, while you still can." (Leon to the Nigerians before Reese and Bear enter) *"I was an international spy Finch - I know how to play baccarat." (Reese) *”You all right? I heard what Lou said to you.” (Reese to Harold) “Oh. You were listening?” (Harold to Reese) “Always.” (Reese to Harold) es:All In Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Embedded Codes Category:Episodes with Multiple Persons of Interest